Smile
by puddii
Summary: Your name is Equius Zahhak. You are a blue blood. You wish to see Aradia Megido smile.
1. Breathe

Your name is Equius Zahhak. You are a blue blood. Your are exceptionally strong. Your moirail is Nepeta Leijion. You do not like rustbloods. They're beneath you.

Her name is Aradia Megido. She is a rustblood. She is a strange girl. She was dating a boy named Sollux Captor. She is alone now. She's okay with it.

You often catch yourself watching Aradia from afar. The wind likes to play with her hair as she sits outside and reads.

The sun hightlights her eyes nicely. She doesn't smile much, but you'd like to see it.

You go talk to her today. Aradia stares up at you, her eyes wide and blank. You stutter out a hello. She says hello back. It's hollow. But there is a hint of an underlying warmth.

The next day you watch her again. She peeks up from her book and blinks at you. She caught you off guard. You look away bashfully.

You catch yourself staring at Aradia more and more. You catch Aradia watching you more and more.

You think you saw her smile today.

Today, Aradia comes up to you. You two talk. She's lovely. You feel your heart flutter.

Vriska scolds you today. You should know better than to talk to the rustbloods.

You catch Vriska talking to Aradia today. She seems upset. Vriska leaves her standing under the tree.

You go to talk to Aradia today. She brushes you off. Your heart drops.

You watched her again today. She isn't reading. You approach her.

She tries to leave. You catch her wrist gently. A wince. You've hurt her. Darn your strength.

What's wrong?

_We can't talk._

Why not?

_We're different._

I like different.

Silence.

She turns and looks up at you. A small tear travels down her cheek.

You brush it away with your finger tips. She takes your hand.

_This is strange._

What is?

_You._

You are confused.

Is that bad?

_No._

A smile. A soft smile. She is smiling at you.

Your name is Equius Zahhak. You are a blue blood. Your are exceptionally strong. Your moirail is Nepeta Leijion. You like Aradia. You think she's perfect.

Her name is Aradia Megido. She is a rustblood. She is a strange girl. She was dating a boy named Sollux Captor. She is now your friend. She's more than okay with it.

Your name is Equius Zahhak. You are falling in love with Aradia Megido. And she is falling for you.


	2. Sleep

Your name is Equius Zahhak. You are a 17 year old blue blood. You are exceptionally strong. You're good friends with Aradia Megido. This upsets Vriska. You don't care.

Her name is Aradia Megido. She is a 17 year old rustblood. She is a strange girl. You love that about her. She thinks you're wonderful.

You walk with her to school in the mornings. She laughs and jokes with you. It's a beautiful sound.

She doesn't have many classes with you. But you see each other at lunch.

She waits for you under the tree. The tree is were you two first spoke.

As you sit with her you often stare. She's just so perfect it's hard not to.

Aradia smiles at you. She pokes your cheeks and laughs.

_You're starting to sweat._

O-oh! A-am I? How strange...

_I like strange._

The bell rings and you have to leave her again. She gives you one last smile before slipping into her classroom.

You wait for her under the tree after school. It begins to rain and Aradia is nowhere to be seen. This is unlike her.

You begin to walk home rather quickly. You'll be late for work.

You can see some people up ahead. A familiar laugh rings out to your ears.

It's Aradia. She's with Sollux.

They're holding hands.

You're distraught.

You can feel your heart breaking. You have deep feelings for this girl.

You don't speak to Aradia for a few weeks. In fact, you don't even see her around.

Today you see Sollux. He isn't with Aradia. He is with Feferi.

Instictively you head for the tree. There's Aradia. She's crying.

You sit beside her.

_I'm sorry._

What for?

_For not seeing you all week._

It's okay...

_...Sollux, I thought he-_

You don't have to say anything.

She looks up at you, her eyes are teary. You wipe away a small tear like you did so many months ago. You will only ever been a best friend to her. One to wipe away her tears.

But she takes your hand.

It's small and gentle.

_I've realized something._

You have?

_Yes. I've been chasing Sollux all this time. At least I thought I was._

Her face flushes red.

_I thought I wanted Sollux. But really..._

Her hand grips yours tighter. She sits up on her knees.

_Sollux doesn't make me feel the same way as you._

She kisses your cheek. Her lips are warm and soft against your rough skin. She leans closer to your ear.

_I really like you Equius. I hope you can forgive me._

You feel a surge of courage coming. You kiss her own cheek. You can feel yourself sweating.

I like you too, Aradia.

Your name is Equius Zahhak. You are a 17 year old blue blood. You are exceptionally strong. You're dating Aradia Megido. Life has never been better. You love her. You've never loved someone more. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: I'm not as happy with this one as the first but It's kinda just a filler ish one. Feel free to leave reviews, I'd love to hear what you all think. The next chapter probably won't be up as fast as this one. Cheers~


	3. Dream

Your name is Equius Zahhak. You are 20 years old. You have been dating Aradia Megido for three years. She's the best thing that's ever happened to you.

Her name is Aradia Megido. She is 20 years old. Her smile is the most beautiful thing you've seen. She's the source of your happiness.

You love to watch her sleep.

The way her hair falls over her eyes, and she looks so peaceful.

How she lies there after you two make love in nothing, and you tug the sheet over her when she shivers.

Or how soft she feels under your rough fingers.

Occasionally she bruises. Darn your strength.

But she's never mad. She only smiles and says;

_Marks of love._

In the mornings you find her making breakfast.

You come up behind her and kiss the side of her neck. She smiles. There's that smile again.

It makes your heart flip, and you start to sweat.

She simply laughs and reaches up for a kiss.

You two go to the same University.

She is studying archeology.

You're studying Artifical intelligence.

You're quite different.

But you're perfect together.

Aradia leaves for work after class.

You return home to study. It's always hard studying, as Aradia is a frequent visitor to your mind.

You glance up at the clock.

She should be home.

Seconds tick by. Then minutes. Then hours. Finally the phone rings.

You jump out of your chair and snatch the phone up.

Hello?

You expect to hear Aradia's voice, apologetic and sad. But it isn't. This is a stranger's voice.

_Mr. Zahhak?_

Yes, who is speaking?

_Doctor. Scratch. Miss Megido lives with you, is that correct?_

Yes. Is something wrong with her?

_There has been an accident._

Your heart plummets.

Will she be oka-

You're cut off by the Doctor.

_You may want to come down quickly. As she has no family, you'll have to take that place._

Yes... of course.

You hang up. Small tears spring to your eyes and you wipe them furiously.

You arrive at the hospital.

You watch her through the glass of her room window. Aradia is lying on the bed, her chest rising and falling gently.

Her face is cut up, and she's hooked up to many machines and wires.

All you can do is stare.

She rolls her head to the side and smiles at you.

_It doesn't hurt._

_They're just marks of love._

Your name is Equius Zahhak. You've been dating Aradia Megido for 3 years. You're starting to lose the best thing that's happened to you.

Her name is Aradia Megido. She is slowly slipping from this world. Your source of happiness is drifting away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This one is a bit heavier than the last two. This is probably the second last chapter also. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Reviews are more than welcome!


	4. Wake

Your name is Equius Zahhak. You are 20 years old. You have been dating Aradia Megido for three years. She is slowly dying. You're losing sight of reality.

Her name is Aradia Megido. She is 20 years old. She tries to smile for you. She tries to fight through the pain. But she is dying. Slowly dying.

You sit by her bed daily.

The doctors say that she has severe damage to her lungs. It hurts for her to breathe.

She was walking home from work. The car came out of nowhere. It hit her, driving off.

She was left there. Alone.

How long was she there for?

Why weren't you there?

Why didn't you think to go looking for her?

You're crying.

Aradia takes your hand and gives it a weak squeeze.

She's so cold.

_Equius.. don't cry._

How can I not?

_Because, it'll be okay._

You lift her hand and kiss it, and, you can't help but remember all the times you've kissed her before.

More tears.

You look at her through the tears. She's blurred but you can see the heartbreaking look on her face.

It kills you.

You both know she probably won't make it. The damage is too severe.

But she still has hope.

You wipe your tears.

Put on a strong face.

You are exceptionally strong after all.

You smile at her. Lean down. Kiss her forehead.

Everything will be fine. I'm sorry.

She smiles again. That's Aradia. That's the girl you love.

Your name is Equius Zahhak. You are 20 years old. You have been dating Aradia Megido for three years. She is slowly dying. You will stay strong for her.

Her name is Aradia Megido. She is 20 years old. She tries to smile for you. Your love for her is limitless. She's your everything. You'll do anything for her. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Not as happy with this one as I'd like to be. Sorry guys. Uhm, OKAY SO THIS WILL PROBABLY BE THE 2ND LAST CHAPTER. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are welcome~


	5. Die

Your name is Equius Zahhak. You are 20 years old. You have been dating Aradia Megido for three perfect years. The future you hoped to have with her is slipping from your grasp.

Her name is Aradia Megido. She is 20 years old. Each day her smile grows less and less vibrant.

She used to be brilliant.

Then she was good.

Now she is okay.

Okay. Just like when you two first met.

Aradia never smiled.

She never laughed.

Then one day she did, she smiled at you.

You. Of all people.

The big scary guy, the one everyone avoided. The creepy one.

She was the small delicate one. The quiet one. The one that avoided everyone.

But she smiled at you.

She cried today. You wiped away her tear as you had done so many times before.

Aradia.

_Equius..._

Araida. I love you. You know that right?

She smiles, but doesn't stop crying.

_I know._

I'm sorry...

You reach across the bed and kiss her gently on the lips.

You feel her heartbeat quicken.

She winces in pain.

_Equius, I love you. So much._

And it's like that.

Like a flame being put out from a candle.

And she's gone.

Your one love has left this world forever.

Your name is Equius Zahhak. Your love just died. Your heart went with her, into the next life. You'll breathe her in. When you sleep, you will dream of her. When you wake there will be a reminder of what died. But she will always smile for you. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: So this was the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, thank you so much for reading~


	6. Wait

**Guys guys I'm sorry I lied. Here is another chapter of Smile. This one is the last I promise but, I just wanted to come back and break your heart a little more! Yay c:**

* * *

><p>Your name is Aradia Megido. You were 20 years old. You are in love with a man named Equius Zahhak.<p>

His name is Equius Zahhak. He is 20 years old. He loved you as much as you loved him.

You are _dead._

You watch from afar. People crowd around a large hole in the ground. A headstone sits at the front of the hole.

People are crying. Equius stands tall, his ever present glasses on. They hide his eyes but the sun light reflects off his cheeks, and you know he too is crying.

As you drift closer, you see people you know. There is the girl who you rivalved with for so many years.

The boy who broke who lived next door for so many years. You used to walk with him to school until her broke his back. Then you pushed him to school.

The boy you once loved. He stands next to Equius and he too cries.

There is a pain building in your chest. You miss them all already.

The coffin begins to lower into the ground and someone cries harder. A heart wrenching cry breaks the eerie silence that had settled.

And suddenly, you're crying too.

You're crying for everything you lost, everyone you loved.

You're crying for Equius and realizing he will move on, and in time he will forget you.

You're crying because you will watch him go on with his life, and you wish you could be there again.

Hold his hand again.

Kiss his lips again.

But you can't.

The coffin hits the ground and people step forward and throw roses in and petals. You always loved the smell of roses.

And then it's over. Everyone begins to leave but Equius stays.

He stays and watches as the dirt is piled in.

He stays after the funeral directors are gone.

You move closer.

You can smell his cologne.

He places a hand a top the dirt that covers your concealed body.

_Aradia... I miss you so much._

I miss you too.

_I'm sorry that I didn't go looking for you that day, maybe this wouldn't have happened._

It isn't your fault.

_I'm so sorry._

He's crying again and so are you.

Don't blame yourself! Please...

_I'll never forget you. Not even when I die._

_I love you..._

_I love you too..._

Your name is Aradia Megido. You were 20 years old. You love a man name Equius Zahhak more than anything in the world.

His name is Equius Zahhak. He is 20 years old. He loves you so much. He promises he won't forget you.

You will watch over him.

You will wait for his _smile_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _That's it, it's really over now. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as the others. Thank you all for reading! _


End file.
